After Tomorrow
by ArizonaBay
Summary: Short stories elaborating on the lives of Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru and Rin. All taking place after the manga ended. No particular order.
1. Hipocrisy

Disclaimer:  
I don't own Inuyasha  
Summary:  
Short stories elaborating on the lives of Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru and Rin. All taking place after the manga ended. No particular order.

**Hypocrisy**

"Inuyasha, could you check on Rin today?" Kagome asked absently while nursing their third addition in bed. Inuyasha cocked his head to look at her. He was sitting near the entrance of their hut. Morning sunshine illuminated half his body while falling across Kagome's lap. His eyes softened at the sight of his wife and daughter. Her hair was messed and hanging limply around her face, yet her eyes sparkled brightly.

"I guess I could go out that way." He mumbled. Kagome smiled as a seven year old boy entered behind Inuyasha. His long white hair was pulled into a messy pony tail.

"Mom, can I visit Uncle Miroku's today?" He asked cheerfully. Their oldest son and Miroku's only son were partners in crime. Mischievous brown eyes beamed at his mother. He toyed with the edge of his brown sleeves.

"Be back for supper." Kagome said in a tired voice. The boy scampered off with inhuman speed. Inuyasha cocked a brow. "I don't care what he's up to, so long as I only have to deal with one of your spawn for a few hours." She grumbled. "Now please go check on Rin. I don't like her living alone now that Kaede is gone." Inuyasha huffed, but slowly stood and casually left the hut.

Darting off towards forested hills he caught the scent of his brother. His lips curled into a silent growl. For the past eight years Sesshomaru had been checking on the girl. Always unexpectedly and never more than a few hours. Inuyasha knew the girl loved his brother and for that he pittied her. The girl was now a young woman no man wanted. She was beautiful, intelligent and graceful. Everything a young man would desire, but her years traveling with a demon had sullied her reputation beyond repair.

"That bastard..." Inuyasha muttered. He ground his teeth together. From the strength of the scent he knew Sesshomaru had left just before dawn. Closing in on the hut he heard the faint sound of heavy breathing. His ears twitched in surprise. The young woman's morning routine required her to be watering her herbs and vegetables. It was unlike her to change any habits.

"Urgh..." He grimaced as his brother's scent irritated his sensitive nose. He quietly walked up to the hut's entrance that was feebly covered by a rug. Inhaling he tried to focus on the bittersweet scents coming from her garden. Peering over the poorly hung door he was greeted with a nearly erotic sight. Rin was sleeping on her belly. A thin cover barely covering her rear. Blushing he quickly averted his eyes, his body frozen in shock.

Breathing in again he detected the most obscene smell ever to defile his nose. The faint salty musk of his brother's cum. Horribly repulsed Inyasha backed away quickly. Retreating, his face reddened in anger.

"How dare he!" Hurt and anger thickened his voice. Stopping dead in his tacks his fists clenched, his claws piercing his skin. His mind swirled in cacophony. All the resentment his brother had for his human blood, all the hate his brother had shown him...

"He can't toy with her like this." He growled. His heart clenched when he thought of the 19 year old young woman. No human man would have her now. Inuyasha couldn't fathom his brother laying with a human woman let alone devoting his life to one. Inuyasha glanced at the sky. A desire to track his brother down ravished him. Shaking his head, he looked back towards Rin's humble hut.

"No, I'll do a better job looking after you." He whispered the promise. Inuyasha resolved to intercept his brother on his next visit. Until then he would have his wife console Rin. Ensure Rin knew that laying with his brother would bring no happiness.


	2. Shock

**Shock**

"I can't recall the festival being this crowded before!" Eri complained.

"It's the great weather today, everyone wants outside." Agumi commented.

"Hey, Kagome do you still have the map?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, the music should be..." Kagome turned the map around and frowned. "On the other side of the lake." The girls all groaned. Their summer kimonos were getting sticky in the summer sun. The crowded path only aggravated a feeling of suffocation. "There is a bathroom over there, the next one is pretty far. Anyone else need to use it?" Kagome asked veering away from the path. The girls shook their heads.

"We'll go sit over there!" Agumi shouted while pointing to a bench overlooking the lake. Kagome waved and darted towards the restrooms. Kagome quickly hurried inside the small building. It was dimly lit with a dozen stalls and an island containing sinks in the middle. She quickly went about her business.

"Urgh... Too high." She heard a small voice whine as she opened her stall door. Glancing over the sinks she saw a young girl attempting to wash her hands. She wore a pretty bright green kimono accented with pink sakura blossoms. A pink bandanna was wrapped around her blonde head.

"May I help you?" Kagome asked giving the girl a sweet smile. Kagome took a few steps towards her and noticed her hair wasn't blonde, but a silvery white. The girl looked up at her with sun colored eyes. Kagome's breath hitched. It had been over a year since she last looked upon golden eyes.

"Just a little boost?" Her soft voice asked. _It can't be!_ Kagome's mind raced. She forced the shock from her body and gently lifted the girl at the waist.

"Thanks!" The girl chirped while washing her hands. The girl's motions caused her bandana to slip lower on her forehead. Kagome's heart raced as the tip of a white dog ear peaked out. _I should be able to feel a demonic presence._ Kagome paled. _I do... It's there, Its been so long since I bothered to notice._

"Where are your parents?" Kagome pressed trying to remain calm. A bubble of hope and excitement began to replace her shock. _What if Inuyasha is still alive?_

"Grandpa is waiting for me outside." She said pushing back from the sink and turning around. She absently adjusted her bandana. A sinking feeling hit her. _Is Inuyasha her grandfather?_ Her brows furrowed realizing it was unfair to expect him to wait 500 years for her. The girl giggled while turning and running skipping outside. Kagome quickly followed her.

"Wait!" Kagome exclaimed while trying to keep up. Kagome followed her through the crowd.

"Grandpa!" The child exclaimed while jumping into the arms of a tall man. The shock Kagome felt before was nothing compared to this moment. The man's long silvery white hair was pulled into a low pony tail, covering his ears. Sharp amber eyes met hers. His black haori was peppered with gold stars, the sleeves billowing in the wind. The little girl hugged him tightly around the neck.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered. _There is no mistaking it, his markings must be covered._ A group of tall men walked between them, blocking her view. "Hey, outta my way!" Kagome snapped at the strangers while trying desperately to get past. Once around them she nearly dropped to her knees and cried. Sesshomaru and the girl were gone.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled desperately. Her eyes darted everywhere. She tried to focus on finding his aura, but to no avail. She knew there was no finding him if he didn't wish it. Slowly, she turned herself around and trudged back to her friends. Questions swirled in her mind. _That girl was only partially demon, I'm sure of it._ She thought. _How could she be his granddaughter?_ The implications only gave her a headache. A tiny sliver of hope took hold in her heart. Perhaps one day she would see Inuyasha again. A smile lifted the corners of her lips. The first real smile she had since the well closed.


	3. Ultimatum

**Ultimatum**

Rin surveyed the damage while chewing on her lip. Her precious garden had seen better days. The previous night bore terrible storms. What hadn't been crushed by freakishly large hail was now under a fallen tree. Her hut was mostly intact, the roof needed a few repairs.

"Thank the heavens you got me Inuyasha." She exclaimed. The previous evening he insisted she spend the night in his family's larger, sturdier hut. She couldn't argue with the spooked look on his face. Even the village animals were spooked as she recalled their howls.

"The hair on my neck was standing on end." He muttered while absently rubbing his nape.

"Can you move it?" She asked with pleading eyes. Turning towards him she noticed his body stiffen while a low growl rumbled from his shirt. She only ever saw him get so defensive for one thing. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called.

"Couldn't come for her before the storm you asshole?" Inuyasha barked towards the treeline.

"Hold your tongue Inuyasha." A deep yet smooth voice reprimanded. Inuyasha was drawing his sword.

"Inuyasha, please calm yourself. You know he wont attack you in the village." Rin chided him. He shot her an angry glance. "Could you please see about getting some planks to repair my roof. I'll come by later to get them." She gave him a sweet smile knowing he just needed an excuse to leave. He hesitated as Sesshomaru got closer. "Please, I wish to enjoy my company."

"Fine." Inuyasha huffed and ran off in a streak of red. Sighing in relief she turned her attention to her lord. His favored outfit had not changed in all the years she knew him. Her chest clenched as he stood in front of her, his amber eyes surveyed the aftermath of the storm.

"Inuyasha assured my safety last night." Rin stated watching all the subtle movements ghost over his face. She knew every variation of his jaw clench, every minute movement of facial muscle, and every degree his eyelids may droop. Every combination was almost unnoticable, but not for her.

"As is expected." He briskly walked over to the fallen tree. He grabbed hold where the trunk split into branched. The ground groaned as he jumped into the sky, flinging the tree well into the encroaching forest. She heard loud pops and snaps as the doomed tree found a new resting place.

"Thank you my lord!" Rin said as she dashed to her garden.

"Will it take long?" His breath was directly on her neck, sending hot shivers over her body. Turning she locked eyes with the tall demon hovering over her. For a moment she felt giddy, bordering on arousal. Snapping her eyes closed she regained her senses.

"I'll have to replant much of the garden. Luckily the growing season just started. In a few weeks things should be back to normal. I'll lose some of my business for a little bit, but I'll be okay." She smiled at him.

"I would provide you money. All you need to do is ask." Sesshomaru's offer caused an angry fire to errupt in her.

"How many things will you give me?" She whispered with dejection. "Everything that I don't need..." She stared at the ground, her fists clenched.

"Explain yourself." He replied coolly. She looked up at him. Her eyes glittered with unshed tears. Her chin stubbornly set.

"I'm 19 Sesshomaru..." She said throwing her arms in the air and sighing. "I'm 19 and not once has a man asked for marriage." His eyes softened. Rin ran her hand through her hair and turned her back to him. "Don't you know what that means?"

"I can find you a suitor if you wish it." She caught the thickness in his voice. Her heart twisted, it was a new flicker of emotion to chart. She shook her head and glanced over her shoulder behind him. There was a softness in his face she'd never seen. She bit her lip and made a rash choice.

"It's you I love." Her voice was soft and steady. His eyes darkened, but he made no motion to move or speak. "Our time together, all your visits, the gentleness you show me... What did you think would happen?" She watched the muscles in his jaw flex.

"I have taken responsibility for the life I resurrected." Sesshomaru's words were crisp. However, Rin could tell there was restraint in his words.

"Is that so?" She questioned with narrowed eyes. She saw his eyes widen with a flicker of temper. She had never angered him before, even now she knew he'd never raise his claws against her. Sighing, she straightened her body and fully turned towards him. "I need you to make a choice else I'll lose my sanity." Sighing she felt her stomach fall.

"Speak." His voice seemed callous given her intent.

"Either have me as a lover or leave my life." A tear finally escaped her eye, running down her right cheek. She esteemed herself for being a composed woman, however her exposed soul was too much. "My soul is tearing itself apart every night with visions of you. If I can't have you then leave and take that fire away." For an eternal moment his eyes bore through her. A growl tore from his throat, jumping into the air he held her gaze before flashing away. Dropping to her knees she watched as teardrops stained the soil.

"Sesshomaru..." Rin whispered. Her heart constricted, a lump rooted itself in her throat and her body trembled. She mourned the choice she assumed he made for the better part of the day. Only when she noticed the sun was past it's prime did she dust herself off. "I can't have Inuyasha finding me like this." She muttered while fixing her composure and battling back her sorrow. "Besides I knew... I knew it was simply fantasy."


	4. Our Time

**This chapter is full of lemons**

**Remember all these stories are happening in the same universe, just not chronologically. So far we know Kagome saw Sesshomaru in her time, had three children since returning, Rin asked Sesshomaru to be with her, he obviously came back (something I can't wait to elaborate on). Now I'd like to take some time for Inuyasha and Kagome with this chapter, feeling like I am favoring Sesshomaru and Rin so far.**

**Our Time**

Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off her. Fear of waking from a lucid dream snared his sanity. A cool summer night's breeze blew into his hut, flapping the cloth covering his door. Kagome smoothed her navy skirt over her thighs while her silken pink blouse clung to her curves. Her ebony hair cascaded over her shoulders, tempting Inuyasha to feel the soft locks. Her bright brown eyes looked at him intensely while chewing on her lip. Inuyasha was drawn in by her gravity, sitting beside her.

"I left my family for you." She stated simply, leaning into his left side. Inuyasha tensed.

"Do you regret it." His reply hid the fear inside him.

"No, never." She replied easily while looking up at him with a smile. She raised her hand and allowed her slender fingers to glide over his cheek. "I wasn't happy anymore. No matter how much I loved them, I missed you more." Her chin began to tremble. "Does that make me a selfish daughter?" Inuyasha closed his eyes and concentrated on the fingertips ghosting across his cheek.

"I don't know much about family..." He softly began. "But my mother used to say my happiness was her only wish." Kagome smiled brightly.

"I'm very happy right now." Kagome's fingers slid to his nape, pulling his face to hers. Her soft lips met his firm mouth. Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her, pulling her against his chest. The kiss deepened, her fingers became tangled in his silvery gray locks. His hands slid to her bottom, pulling her onto his lap. The sweet scent of her arousal assaulted him, threatening to hijack his control.

"Kagome..." Breathless and husky, his voice scent shivers over her body. "We're not mar..."

"We will be." She slid her mouth down, nipping the flush skin under his chin. Inuyasha shivered.

"Ah Hell!" Inuyasha cried as Kagome ground herself down on his lap. Sounds of tearing fabric filled the hut, pink and navy scraps fluttered to the floor. His clawed fingers gently roamed her exposed skin. Her hands pushed his red haori off his shoulders before sliding down his chest.

"What sort of chest binding is this?" Impatience dripping from his voice. Kagome chuckled.

"It's how they are in my time." He watched as she reached behind and unlatched it, letting it fall away. Lust filled his eyes as his hands cupped her breasts. Kagome brought his lips back to hers as he pinched and rolled her nipples. Softly groaning into his mouth she began grinding down on him again. The bulge in his pants thrilled her with anticipation. Inuyasha impatiently sliced at her underwear before sliding a hand between her legs. He cupped her, pressing the palm of his hand against her center. Breaking their kiss, she burried her head in his shoulder. Nervous with inexperience he gently ran a finger between her folds, trying to recall all the monk's dirty stories. He gently felt her soaking inner lips, before finding the bud Miroku often mentioned. Once he did he felt Kagome's body jerk violently.

"Ahh!" She cried before biting down on his shoulder. Oblivious to any pain he continued to experiment with the flesh between her legs. He memorized her reactions as he flicked, rolled or pressed on the tiny button of flesh. Her legs began to tremble, her teeth pressed harder into his shoulder while her fingernails dug into his shoulders. His expression was firm, eyebrows were furrowed together in concentration, sweat beading over his forehead. He continued to assail the small nub. Suddenly her hips jerked forward while her thighs tightened around his hand. Her mouth left his shoulder, crying his name as her head fell backwards. He couldn't stop the smile of accomplishment from taking over his face. Regaining herself, a smug smile greated her. She raised an eyebrow in a silent warning.

"Fuck..." He hissed as she reminded him of his own arousal. Her bare center pushed against his clothed erection. His cursing caused a smug smile of her own. Pulling away from him her ears were greeted with a whimper. She laid down on the floor spreading her legs in front of him. Her smoldering eyes showed no shame as he looked over her exposed and spread sex. Inuyasha growled, accepting her invitation. Her eyes never left his body as he kicked his pants off and unwrapped his fundoshi. She sucked on her lip with approval. His proud erection, while a bit thicker than most, was not the intimidating horse cock she feared. He was perfect for her small human body.

"I want you." She hissed, imagining the feel of his body on top of hers. He kneeled down and slid over her body. His eyes looked directly into her's.

"I love you Kagome." His shaky words were hesitant, waiting for reciprocation.

"Inuyasha, I've dreamed of those words." Her smile radiated across her face. "You'll always be the love of my life." Kissing her he lowered his hips, his tip contacted her inside thigh. She slid her hand down, grasping his member. The tremble in his body delighted her. Slowly, she forced the head to slide down her thigh, over her outer lips and finally over her opening. Rolling her hips she caused the head to sink inside. Inuyasha tasted blood as he bit down on his lip. His body shook with restraint trying to delay causing her pain. He felt her hands cup his face.

"Don't worry, I want to get over this pain." She reassured him. "Next time will be better." He cocked an eyebrow.

"Woman, I promise I'll make it up to you again and again..." He added cockily. Kagome closed her eyes and rolled her hips again, pushing him to her barrier. Pleasure radiated from the head of his cock and pooled in his belly. Unable to control himself he sunk inside her. Kagome felt a painful snap of flesh between her legs. Her senses were overtaken by the burning sensation it left behind. Bitting her lip she forced herself not to cry. Inuyasha pumped his hips, ignoring the bitter scent of blood. The tight warm sheath was unlike any pleasure he'd felt. The familiar coil of orgasm was already tightening in his loins. Aware of Kagome's distress he was grateful.

"Gah..." He moaned with a final thrust, spilling himself into her sore body. Exhausted with the effort he collapsed on top oh her. Her arms snaked around him, her hands gently messaging his muscles. The burning between her legs eased as his shrinking member slipped out. She nuzzled the side of his neck as he regained control of his thoughts. Rolling off of her he stared at the ceiling from his back. Kagome snaked an arm over his toned chest.

"You ruined my clothes." She complained while teasing his nipple. His hand jerked over hers.

"Clothes from this time suit you better." He retorted breathlessly. Kagome chuckled and rested her head against his shoulder, her sore body molded against his.

"Our time." She corrected.


	5. Night

Rin tossed, her skin sticky in the hot night air. Shreds of moonlight peeked in from the edges of her door and misshapen window. They leaked across the dirt floor of her hut. The cacophony of insects filled her ears while the gentle babble of a nearby brook created a strange harmony. Sighing she sat up and moved her rug door aside. Immediately her breath stopped.

A figure stood on the far edge of her gardens. She couldn't tell if the person faced her. The figure was ensnared by the shadows of the forest. For a while she just watched, unsure of the person's intents. The figure moved in the hut's direction before stooping beside some of her more expensive herbs. Her face flushed in anger. 'A thief!' she thought. She bolted towards the figure, running down the narrow dirt path between her gardens. Clad in a worn out yukata without any weapons she thoughtlessly put herself in jeopardy.

"Be gone thief!" She bellowed while darting closer. The figure stood and turned. She was now aware this was a male much taller than herself. Her lack of protection became painfully obvious. The figure snapped his head in her direction. A soft red glow from hies eyes pierced the blanket of shadows. Fear froze her in place. Her heart stopped. 'A demon.' She thought while cursing herself for being so foolish. It was rare for demon to wander into Inuyasha's territory. Consequently she had grown rusty in self defense practices.

"You are trespassing on Inuyasha's territory!" Hope a warning about the well-known hanyou would detour the demon vanished as he moved towards her. The red eyes no longer glowed, leaving the figure totally within darkness. Her eyes darted, looking for a weapon. She spotted a trowel, partially sunk in the soil to her left. Her eyes left the demon and she dropped down to grab it, her racing pulse thundered through her body. Just as her shaking fingers reached the trowel's handle she felt a cold touch encircle her arm just below the elbow. Fear froze time as her eyes glanced to see pale fingers tipped with sharpened nails encircling her arm. She opened her mouth to scream, but only silence came.

"Fear does not suit you." The smooth baritone jump started her heart. Her eyes moved over the familiar markings of her attacker's wrist. "And I will trespass on Inuyasha's lands as I wish."

"It can't be..." She muttered, her heart flip flopping, the roar of adrenaline abating.

"My choice is made." His voice was soft and seductive. Her heart twisted, she gave him the fateful ultimatum three months ago. She spent the first month crying, the second month angry with herself and the past month finding peace with her solitude. The emotional turmoil from his absence erupted within her. She quickly stood, breaking his contact. Spinning on her heel, ready to bestow a tongue lashing only to find her anger vanquished in his honey eyes. A smirk crossed his face, gently tugging his cheeks up. She felt a cool finger slide under her chin. "Times more suited to anger will surely come."

"Do you love me?" Her chocolate eyes studied his face. Her ultimatum demanded he share his affections and body with her, not necessarily his heart and soul. However, she desired to know if the words could be provoked from him. In her fantasies the question would inspire dark pools of emotion, his face would become tight, and he'd stiffen in his pride. However, reality liked to surprise.

"I always have." His eyes were light, as if a weight had been lifted. "The time we spent together, all my visits, the gentleness, what did you expect?" His recycled words held an unfamiliar mirth.

"Why three months?" She asked shakily. His arms snaked around her, pulling her into an embrace. Her thoughts were broken by the nolvelty of his body pressed against her's. She finally noticed the absence of armor.

"This choice has implications, I sorted through them." His voice had a board drawl. She wanted him to expand the statement, but the surprise touch of his lips silenced her thoughts. Arousal flooded her body. Her own arms circled around him, her fingers toying with his silken hair. The sound of her garment ripping made her yelp. The worn fabric quickly fell from her body. She folded her arms across her chest with a blush.

"My lady is shy?" His eyebrow cocked in mischief.

"What if someone sees?" She looked around her isolated property. His chuckle incited an urge to hit. Grabbing her wrists he pulled her arms away without resistance. She shivered as his gaze washed across her naked body. Dropping her wrists and cupping her breasts, his tongue darted out to moisten his lips. Shakily moving her hands to his signature obi, her concentration focused on reciprocating the activities. The silk knot easily came apart and slid from his hips. Her fingers began searching for the ties of his Kimono.

"Your formal attire is unfair." She grumbled as she fumbled with intricate ties and layers while he lazily trailed his fingers over her naked body.

"Strategic planning." He mumbled, resting his chin on her head and sliding his hands to her rear, cupping the plump flesh. "I envisioned a shy virgin." His golden eyes danced with honey lights.

"This virgin was deflowered by Kagome and Sango's dirty hot spring gossip years ago." She smiled in satisfaction as she found the trick to his knots.

"What sorts of unclean ideas have those uncouth women given you?" His voice was silky and playful. She found herself enraptured with this uncharted side of Sesshoumaru.

"You'll soon find out." Her promise excited the demon. Standing on tip toe, her lips reached his ear. Remembering one of Kagome's stories she gently sucked on his lobe while grazing her teeth over it. She was greeted with a soft growl while he hoisted her up, her legs straddling his hips while he gripped her bottom. Her naked center rested against his restrained erection. Groaning with satisfaction she ground against him.

Suddenly she found herself falling, her back impacting the soft dirt. Looking up with confusion she found him watching her, his golden eyes rimmed red while he quickly undressed. Finding herself unable to look away she watched his nimble fingers quickly untie his haori. He shrugged his shoulders, allowing his kimono and haroi to join her in the dirt. Looking over his muscled chest she bit her lip. He had more deep purple markings, like slashes on his rib cage. The adequate dusting of silver hair over his chest as well as the trail leading from his navel pleased her eyes. She watched his hands reach his hakama.

Raising a brow she leaned back and spread her legs. Exposing her glistening sex to him. For a moment he seemed to forget himself, his fingers stopped tugging at his pants. With speed her eyes couldn't fathom he removed his clothes and picked her up.

"Huh?" Rin muttered as she found herself clutching his nude body. Heat from his bare erection burned against her navel causing her cheeks to redden.

"I knew there was a shy virgin in there." He muttered into her dark hair. He felt her huff against his chest. Her unwillingness to appear inexperienced amused him. She attempted to wiggle out of his embrace. Smirking at her attempt he wondered how long she would struggle against him. He chuckled, holding her across her back with one arm, while the other hand found her plump rear. Conceding she couldn't get away she snaked an arm between them. Her fingers found the slick head of his cock nestled above her belly button. A satisfied smile spread across her face. She felt his lecherous fingers still, his body stiffened as if for impact while her slender fingers pushed his foreskin back, revealing the soft tender knob beneath.

"Rin..." His voice cracked and faded as the pads of her fingers ran over his vulnerable tip. Her smile widened, stretching from ear to ear in victory. Mentally making a note, she promised to thank Kagome and Sango for their horny mouths. His body shuddered helplessly. Unconscious reactions to touch were not an accustomed feeling. Her forefinger rubbed circles over his weeping tip. Her thumb found the taught bundle of nerves connecting his shaft's underside to the head. She softly pressed and rubbed along the stretched skin. Fire quickly coiled inside his loins and his thighs began to tremble. Growling he grudgingly removed his hand from her rear to stop her.

"No fun..." Rin whined as he removed her hand, fingers glistening with his juices. Once again she found herself falling back to earth. This time she landed on silk covered dirt. Looking up she found him standing on his knees between her legs. A fereal smile graced his face, bloody amber eyes washed over her with hunger. Her eyes darted lower, his erection protruded proudly from his body. His sack hung low, weighed down by heavy balls. The knob still half exposed slowly dripped his desire. She licked her lips.

"My lady will beg." His predatory voice sent shivers through her spread sex. Her lips curved into a smile.

"Make me." The red in his eyes nearly took over his amber depths. He leaned down and planted a kiss above her navel before slowly running his tongue toward her mounds. Her breath hitched as he stopped at her line of dark curls. He lifted his face and blew hot air over her cunt. She tried to buck her hips, but his hands held her firmly in place. She felt his hot tongue slide wetly over her inner thighs. Once again hot air blew over her throbbing sex. "Damnit..." She hissed as his tongue once again drew lazy lines over her inner thighs.

"Such a foul mouth." He whispered with amusement. He bent his head, his lips all but touching her hooded button. "Just beg." His deep masculine voice vibrated her nub. Sucking in a breath she vainly tried to arch her hips.

"For kami's sake make a women out of me!" Her words must have pleased him, a moment later the warmth of his mouth closed around her jewel. The gentle sucking sent eruptions of pleasure through her body. She felt fingers pry at her opening. Her thighs began to quiver as experienced fingers mapped her uncharted depths. Scissoring his first two fingers inside her while he rolled her nub between his lips.

"Sessho..." His name rolled into a moan. Closing her eyes tightly she felt the crescendo building. It was masterful in it's power, unlike any she'd given herself. A few more rolls and flicks of the tongue undid her. He felt her walls clamp around his careful fingers. As she rode her waves of pleasure he quickly sliced away her barrier, all ready thin from age and activity. Vaguely she felt a sharp burning sensation. At first rise of her orgasm drowned it out, but soon the vague burning made her eyes water.

"What..." Opening her eyes she found his face above hers.

"I took care of your maiden head." His warm eyes held no trace of red. "Relax, let it pass." She felt fingers stroking the side of her face. His chest settled against her's, her own legs spread to invite his hips closer.

"I'm done waiting." She pouted while rolling her hips upwards. His thick head slid through her folds. She felt him shudder, his eyes snapping close. His hips relaxed, allowing his erection to press into her. Entering, his eyes slowly opened till they were half lidded and hazed over. His chin was locked, the muscles in his neck tense. Her center burned as she stretched to accommodate him, but it wasn't the nauseating pain many women described. wrapping her arms around his neck she remembered a little something Kagome talked about. Pulling herself up she brought her lips to his neck and began to suck on his skin, her teeth scrapping along his pulse.

A guttural howl ripped from his throat, his hips slammed against hers. Despite the pain she kept her lips on his neck. She experimented with digging her teeth in a bit harder. His hips began to thrust, strong hands trapping her hips. Her own pain forgotten she found herself enchanted with his lost control. Carried away, she clamped her teeth down until she tasted blood. For a split second she feared she'd gone too far. However, the guttural sounds ripping from his throat were only matched in intensity by the his wild rutting. The sound of ripping silk propelled the corners of her lips into a smirk. His erratic thrusting ended in a heavy downward stroke. His eyes tightly closed, jaw slack, and claws deeply embedded in the dirt beneath his kimono confirmed his bliss. She felt warm liquid running down the crease of her backside. With a final groan she felt him slide out, his body rolling to her side.

She watched as he stretched out on his back while he panted for breath. Moonlight glittered across his sweat coated chest. A part of her was shocked to see him so spent. Looking down she noticed his shrinking cock was coated in thick juices. A wave of arousal rushed over her. A lone amber eye peered up at her.

"You are far to sore for more." She blushed while snapping her gaze back to his face.

"I feel fine." She purred. He opened his other eye and lifted a bemused eyebrow.

"My kimono is ruined." He stated as if his dignity was lost. Looking down Rin noticed the fabric under her rear soaked in blood. Quickly popping up to her knees to inspect herself she was relieved to find the bleeding had stopped. However the quick change in position caused a gush of warm clear fluid to race down her thighs. "Utterly ruined." He mockingly moaned.

"You're the one who ripped it!" Rin chided back, enjoying this new side of him. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine he had a teasing dimension to his personality. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards while he quickly grabbed her, pulling her ontop of him. She tried to wiggle away from him. "I really do need to bathe." She complained, feeling sticky from drying trails of cum.

"No, I want my scent on you." She felt him lick the side of her neck. She shivered, pressing her chest against his. "Bathe in the morning, when I return I'll re-coat you." His devilish voice sent waves of want through her.

"You're leaving?" Her eyes looked down with confusion.

"I still have my lands to travel, my duties are unchanged." Her face fell, sadness ached across her face. "You will see more of me." He reassured her while running his fingers down her face. "Also, I need a new kimono." He complained.

"How long?" Her voice was soft, she sat back over his stomach with a stiff posture.

"I will return in a few weeks." His own heart sunk as a tear slipped from her eyes. Reaching up he cupped her chin. "Trust me, I have wonderful dreams for you."

"Just a few weeks?" Her lips curved back into a smile. He nodded. "Stay the night?" He grabbed her arms and brought her back down to his chest.

"I'll leave by dawn." He whispered while kissing her forehead. His tight embrace relaxed her, she felt her eyes getting heavy. Their activities were finally catching up to her. "Sleep." His voice was soft and sweet. Before long her breathing was slow and even. Sesshoumaru continued to stroke unconscious patterns across her back.

His thoughts drifted to the past few months. Sighing he kissed Rin's crown while gracefully holding her as he stood. His inhuman balance assured Rin was undisturbed as he carried her. Silently walking toward the hut he frowned at the sight of the unsturdy wooden eyesore. The roof was uneven from various patch work, a fraying rug hung uninvitingly across the entrance, and a lone misshapen window looked towards the road. Inside he knew there would be a dirt floor, he crinkled his nose. Although he had spent many nights under the stars while traveling his lands, he demanded a domicile be inhabitable. Her shanty had bothered him for years. Rin's desire to earn her own way meant she always refused any offers to improve the shelter.

However, she would learn to accept his wishes too. His plans for her could no longer be subdued. Sesshoumaru would not allow his lover to live in a dirt shack. He would indeed cradle her through the night, but their next night would be on a wooden floor. Glancing back at his tattered and stained kimono he sighed mournfully. First he needed to see his family's kimono maker.

Until next chapter!  
I don't know how it happened, but while writing this I came to adore the idea of Sesshoumaru being vain about his kimono, lol.

I have so many ideas for moments between these two!


	6. Home

"You'll receive the final payment on completion." Sesshoumaru dropped a heavy coin purse. A portly human man watched it land on his counter. "You will not be expected." His stoic baritone continued. "My seal will silence any objections." Sesshoumaru placed a note with his family's seal next to the coin purse. The portly man bowed nervously. His graying hair was thin, but meticulously combed over.

"I will send my best contractor and workers first thing tomorrow." The man's tenor trembled. Sesshoumaru nodded his approval and turned away. The man didn't look up until he heard the door close.

oooooooooooooooooooo

"Dad!" A young boy squealed while jumping on Inuyasha. Grabbing a dog ear he tried to tackle his father.

"Jirou! I'm trying to hold your sister!" Inuyasha stood, causing the white haired boy to fall off. The infant in his arms began to squirm.

"Come sit with me!" Rin called to Jirou while patting her lap. The four year old quickly skipped over to her. Wrapping her arms around him she held him tightly against her chest. "You're mine now!" She teased. Inuyasha huffed and sat down, trying to sooth his daughter's fussing.

"That woman better be back soon." He complained as the infant began to make sucking noises against her fist.

"She needed a little air." Rin chimed in. "She'll return before Mika gets ravenous. She's only on a little walk with Sango."

"I see her!" Jirou squealed from Rin's lap. Kagome and Sango were running up the dirt village road trying to signal them. The women's faces were taught and worried. Inuyasha and Rin jumped up, each holding a child. Rin moved as quickly as she could to reach the women. Matching Rin's Inuyasha bounced Mika gently.

"You're hut is gone!" Sango yelled out to Rin. A bubble of panic expanded in Rin's chest.

"What do you mean gone!" Rin called back.

"A group of men tore it down!" Kagome called back, nearly close enough to talk normally. Inuyasha leaped over to Kagome and shoved Mika into her arms.

"Those bastards…" Inuyasha muttered. "I'm going ahead." Before the women could say anything he was racing away in a streak of red.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What the hell is going on here!" Inuyasha bellowed as he marched up menacingly on a group of working men. Rin's shack was indeed gone, a small patch of barren dirt the only memory. Six young men were busy marking the ground with stakes. Meanwhile a middle aged man was instructing several dozen men. They were organizing dozens of wagons loaded with wood and terra cotta shingles. The men jumped up giving Inuyasha bewildered looks.

"We've been contracted to build a house here." The older man called out, rushing over with several papers tucked under his arm.

"Rin hasn't…" Inuyasha began, but was quickly cut off when the man displayed a note. Sesshoumaru's red seal stood boldly against the tan parchment. "The nerve! He didn't even ask her!" Inuyasha yelled angrily, creating anxiety among the men.

"Please sir, we've been contracted to build a fine house where that shanty once stood." The man's even voice attempted to tame Inuyasha's temper.

"My idiot brother knows Rin doesn't want his charity." Inuyasha complained while crossing his arms.

Anger began to boil within him. His eyes glassed over while his memories drifted. He thought of the morning nearly two weeks ago. His nose crinkled in disgust. Kagome rejected his idea of counseling Rin. Leaving him to brood quietly as the days passed.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice called from down the road. She and Rin were running towards the construction. He huffed, satisfied to simply wait for them to catch up. His eyes scanned over the men who had since resumed working. They were setting up work benches while others were picking up shovels to begin digging out a foundation.

"What's the meaning of this?" Rin asked with shock.

"Go ask your deadbeat lover." Inuyasha's tongue was quicker than his mind. Rin blushed scarlet and dropped her gaze to her feet. Instant regret iced his veins. Rin had been blissfully unaware her secret was known.

"If I could sit you there would be a crater!" Kagome scolded while putting an arm around Rin. "Don't be so surprised he smelled it." Kagome said soothingly. Rin audibly swallowed.

"Now his high ass thinks he can…" Inuyasha was cut off by the salty smell of Rin's tears. Rin slowly raised her face. Although her eyes were weeping, her mouth was smiling.

"He's not building a house." Rin stated simply.

"Are you blind?" He retored. Rin laughed with mirth causing his ears to twitch in confusion.

"It's a home." Rin stated evenly while spinning around and laughing. "He wants to come home to me." Rin darted off towards the men in search of more information. Inuyasha could only stare dumbfounded, his jaw slack and ears askew. He felt a slender arm lace through his.

"When the wounds heal you'll be happy for them." Kagome's voice was distant, all but eclipsed by the roar in his heart.


End file.
